


Not Forsaken

by Creed Cascade (creedcascade), Echosrevenge



Category: The Forsaken (2001)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creedcascade/pseuds/Creed%20Cascade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echosrevenge/pseuds/Echosrevenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of the movie, Sean and Nick’s strange relationship continues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Forsaken

Switchblades really don’t make a sound that a normal person would notice, but Sean wasn’t a normal person anymore. He had been infected by the virus and then cured when they killed the bloodsucker that had infected him, but his senses had remained slightly enhanced from residual effects even after being cured. Nick had said that he would go back to normal after his Forsaken was killed, but there were small, lingering changes that Sean noticed. Enhanced senses and a connection with Nick were the main ones. He definitely wasn’t normal when he got hard from the simple swishing sound of a switchblade opening.

Nick pulled the car over to the side of the road and they both knew what that meant. Nick didn’t have to tell Sean to take his shirt off. Sean undressed in the darkness of the car, lit only by the moonlight.

“Did you take the meds?” Nick asked. He was always so uptight about taking care of Sean.

“Yeah, I took the meds,” Sean told him. He knew Nick would only feed when it got to the point that he couldn’t handle the craving anymore.

It wasn’t like they had invented this procedure. When things had started to get bad, they’d met with Nick’s meds supplier. The world was warped enough that some of the old Forsaken wanted to keep their walking, breathing blood supply alive. It turned out that a cocktail of drugs, and Sean’s exposure to virus previously, meant that if they were careful to limit Sean’s exposure to the virus, he wouldn’t be infected. They still had be careful when fucking. Nick was almost a hypochondriac when it came to that.

Nick took a second to pick where to cut. He hated that Sean was getting so many scars that would never go away. If they managed to kill the source of Nick's infection, Sean would be the one left with the physical reminders. He picked a spot on Sean's upper chest and made the small cut. He didn't need too much yet, but the hunger was growing. If they didn't find the source of the infection soon, he wouldn't be able to get enough blood from Sean without hurting him.

“C’mon, Nick,” Sean urged him. “Take what you need.” He wanted to feel Nick’s mouth on his skin. This was one of the things that got him hard. It was the only time he got to feel Nick’s mouth like this. His lover never gave him head without at least two condoms on. Nick was so paranoid that he even made Sean wear gloves when he gave him a handjob. The feel of Nick’s tongue and mouth on his skin was more then enough to get him hard.

Nick leaned in and fastened his lips over the cut. They'd tried a few other ways to feed him, but he needed to pull the blood out, fresh and alive. He counted the swallows silently in his head. Five per feeding is what they were up to and even that was starting to feel like it wasn't quite enough. The tingle of fresh blood rushed through him as he fell back panting. "God, Sean, it's just so good," he said as he started to massage Sean's cock through his pants.

“Take a little more, Nick, I know you need it,” Sean groaned, rolling his head back and forth on the headrest.

"No more for now," Nick said, restraining himself. "I've got to control it so I don't get out of hand before I'm cured." He started rubbing against Sean's side while he talked. He knew that Sean didn't like cumming in his pants, but this way the whole condom thing could be avoided. As necessary as condoms were, they totally broke the mood.

“Please, Nick…” Sean begged. Even though Nick was weaker because of the virus, he was still always in control when they made love. Sean thought it might be because he couldn’t control his own destiny like he wanted, but he didn’t care as long as it made Nick happy.

Nick ignored him and started kissing the back of Sean's neck. He made sure there were never any cuts near there so it was safe. He could tell Sean was about to cum and then they'd keep driving. Trying to find the bastard that had made it so he couldn't even kiss Sean on the lips safely.

Sean shivered and came with a soft moan just as Nick rubbed the zipper of his jeans over his cock. “Nick…”

Nick's eyes rolled back in his head as he came too. Now he could only come when he fed and it seemed to be better each time. He placed one last kiss on Sean's neck, but swallowed the words he wanted to say. "It's getting worse," he murmured as he pulled back and started to straighten himself up. "If we don't find him soon…."

“We’ll find him,” Sean cut him off. He must have said that exact phrase thousands of times in the last few months. “There is no if for us, only when.”

Nick wanted to tell him to leave again. To get out while it was still possible, but he knew it was pointless. Sean had found him both times he'd tried to run away. So he gave Sean a tight smile and started the car. "We'll just have to find him this time won't we."

Sean grabbed Nick’s hand as he pulled it away from his thigh. He held Nick’s wrist firmly as he said, “I love you, Nick.” Nick never said it back, but Sean had to tell him. He’d told him the first time he’d found him and he told several times a day now.

"Just four more hours to Austin," Nick answered. "We should have time to get a hotel on the outskirts of town and start hunting tomorrow night." His voice deepened as he resolutely stared ahead. "I wouldn't have made it this far alone you know."

That was Nick’s way of saying he loved him and it made Sean smile. “Yeah, I know you love me, too,” he said with a smirk and let Nick’s wrist go. “Can we get a motel with a vibrating bed again?”

 

“Why in the hell would a Forsaken choose to come to Texas?” Nick snorted in distaste. “It’s too hot here.”

“I don’t know, maybe they can mask their kills as victims of freak cattle rustling accidents,” Sean chuckled, then realized the last bit of Nick’s comment. “Are you getting too hot? Do you need to drink more water?” Sean was always fussing over Nick.

"No, I just don't like the heat. I'm always burning up anyway. If he's here it's worth it though," Nick said. The heat was making him irritable.

"It's probably the lure of one of the largest college campuses in the U.S." Sean said. "No one's really going to notice if a few of the students go missing. I'd surprised if he's the only one here."

“At least the cowboys are hot,” Nick grumbled, pushing down his sunglasses to watch a cowboy walk by in wranglers that were far too tight...

Sean scowled and pulled a water bottle out of a cooler in the back seat. “Have some water, it will cool you down.”

"Hey," Nick yelped when Sean decided to use the water to squirt him. "I was just looking around. You know I wasn't going to do anything with them." He shook his hair, flinging water all over inside the car.

There were a few droplets hanging on Nick’s cheeks. Sean’s hand snapped out and he held Nick by the chin as he leaned over and licked the droplets of slowly with his tongue.

"Fuck, Sean," Nick yelled pulling away. "You can't do stuff like that. What if I had a cut on my face from shaving or had scratched at a bug bite? You know better then to do something like that."

But Sean didn’t snap back, he just pulled his hand back that had been hanging in mid air. He looked down at the floor of the car and mumbled, “Sorry.” Nick not only hated it when he was careless, he hated public displays of affections. He said it drew attention to them.

"Just be careful," Nick said more softly. "We can deal with that stuff after we've taken care of the asshole that started all this. Tell me when you see the hotel you want... We've just got about twenty minutes though."

“How much money do we have?” Sean asked, keeping his eyes straight ahead. He was gripping the dashboard so hard that his knuckles were turning white. He would have offered Nick the option of a separate room, but they couldn’t afford that and Sean couldn’t afford it personally. He needed Nick. He needed to touch Nick, even if his lover would sleep on top of the comforters while Sean slept under them. Nick said it was because he was hot, but Sean knew Nick didn’t like them touching skin to skin.

"It's gotta be someplace cheap. If we don't find him in a few days we're going to have to get money again somehow," Nick said. Yet another thing to feel bad about. They'd used up almost every penny Sean had brought with him.

“That place will do,” Sean said, pointing to a dump called the Palomino with a neon horse on the sign. “Looks like a crap hole. And we don’t have to worry about money, I can wire my sister for more.” What he wasn’t telling Nick was that he was slowly using up his share of the insurance money that had been invested in bonds for him after their parent’s death.

"No, we take care of things here one way or the other. I can't keep taking your money." Nick slammed the door angrily as he got out. "We can't keep doing this forever."

“It’s not a big deal, Nicky, really,” Sean trailed after him. “That money was supposed to go for my wedding and it’s not like that’s gonna happen.”

"Get the bags," Nick yelled as he stomped off to the main office to pay. The place looked deserted enough that he was sure one of the rooms in front of the car would be available. He really just needed to sleep for the day. Spending the last day in the trunk had not helped his mood at all.

Sean obediently got the bags out of the car and waited by the hood for Nick to come back. Nick’s mood swings were part of the increasing sickness and he hoped that was the only reason Nick treated him like shit some times. If Nick took his meds, got a dose of blood and a few decent hours of sleep, he would feel better. Sean would just have to make sure that Nick took more blood than last time.

Nick came back, still annoyed, and opened the door right in front of the car. "Got it for two nights," he said as Sean carried the two bags in. "That's the last of the money other then ten dollars for some food for you."

“I’ll call my sister tonight,” Sean said again. He went into the room and noted the two double beds. If Nick was really pissed off at him, maybe he expected to sleep alone. “We’ll need some money to get home at least when this is all over. You’d like my sister. She asks about you, ya know.”

"Stop, I can't think about what happens after and still get through this. I wish you'd stop trying to make plans until this is over," Nick said. He flopped down on one of the beds. "I didn't sleep at all yesterday and I just want to sleep."

“I could give you a massage,” Sean volunteered. “I took the meds…”

"I just want to sleep. Go get yourself some food or something," Nick mumbled, half asleep already.

“Okay,” Sean answered quietly. He already had a routine set up. He’d go get ice from the ice machine, just in case Nick needed it to cool down. Then he’d find the nearest convenience store or shopping center and buy at least two cases of water for Nick... He’d use his credit card to buy supplies like that, so it wouldn’t dip into their savings. His sister would pay off the bill for him. Sean would even make sure to buy Nick’s favourite snacks in case he felt like eating.

Sean checked outside and saw it was still a few minutes to sunrise. He knew better then to go out by himself before the sun was up so he checked the curtains one last time. Finally he slipped out of the room and headed out to get supplies.

When he returned he was laden down with bags of groceries and Nick was still sleeping. Sean sat down in ratty chair to watch Nick sleep. He didn’t dare risk the other bed because if he fell asleep alone it might give Nick the wrong idea, but he didn’t want to crawl next to his lover and risk waking him. Nick just needed a few good hours of sleep and sometime before midnight they’d go out and check out the local clubs for leads. 

He’d made sure to buy some V-8 for Nick because it was one of the few ways to get some nutrients into him. It was also a way to mask the taste of blood and trick Nick into feeding again. Sean opened one bottle and took out his pocket knife, slicing just a bit across his fore arm. He let a few drops fall into the V-8 and then started to suck his own wound to stop the blood from dropping anywhere else. Sean recapped the bottle and shook it, knowing it should be enough to tease Nick into craving the blood enough to feed.

"It's already dark," Nick said as soon as he woke up. When he got no answer he looked around the room and saw Sean asleep on the chair next to his bed with one hand resting next to Nick. There was barely enough light to see in the room, but Nick could see the bags from Sean's shopping and knew there would be water and V-8 in the refrigerator. He started to get out of bed, trying not to disturb Sean yet.

Sean whimpered when he felt Nick moved and reached out for him. Even in his sleep he was watching over his lover. “Nick…” he moaned softly.

"It's dark out. Time for us to get up," Nick said as he headed to the bathroom. "Start getting ready. We're going out as soon as possible."

Sean blinked owlishly and rubbed his eyes. “Do I have to wear my club clothes?” he asked. Early on Nick had told him his wardrobe was pitiful and had picked out vintage clothing for him when they went out. “There’s already an opened V-8 in the fridge. Decided I didn’t want it after I opened it.”

"Yes," Nick called through the open bathroom door. "We're going to hit the clubs on 6th street. If he's looking for easy feeding that's where he'll be."

Even if they were just going out to hunt vampires Sean wanted to look good for Nick. He pulled on the old, faded and far too tight jeans that Nick had picked out for him. But he wasn’t sure what shirt to wear. “Nick, what shirt do you want me to wear?”

"Sean, I don't care. Just pick something that will blend in with a mass of college students," Nick said as he pulled out some clothes for himself. "I think he's nearby. I always feel a little calmer when I get close to wherever he is. This could be our lucky night."

Sean hated it when Nick said that. His biggest nightmare was that Nick was infected enough that he would be seduced by his Forsaken. Nick was charismatic and beautiful, who wouldn’t want him? Sean decided he would offer the only thing he could. He was grasping a burgundy shirt in his hand when he said, “Nick, you need to feed again.”

"I'm fine. It will be easier to find him if I'm still hungry," Nick said as he finished dressing and grabbed the bottle of V-8 out of the refrigerator. "You got something here to eat before we leave?"

“Not hungry,” Sean said with a shrug. It was just a matter of time before Nick would need him again.

"Fine, then let's go." Nick tossed the empty bottle in the trash and grabbed his wallet.

Sean was disappointed when his plan didn’t work. He pulled on a shirt, not caring which one it was and followed behind Nick silently.

Nick checked the map when they got in the car then drove them downtown. He found a parking garage near 6th street and parked the car. "This is it. I know he's close by." He pulled the map out again. "This bar was built over an old church. As long as we can get him in there, he'll be fair game. Make sure you don't get separated from me."

Sean reached out and brushed Nick’s hair off his neck. “Are you sure you’re okay?” Nick was often all talk and even though he didn’t like to admit it, he was sick and Sean was the stronger one now. He had even been making the kills in the past few months.

"I'm fine... I just want to get this over with," Nick snapped back. "I don't need to be coddled... Let's just find this guy and kill him so we can both go back to somewhat normal lives."

“I’m ready,” Sean answered. He was ready to kill for Nick. He was also ready to die for Nick if he had to.

Nick took a deep breath then threw the map back in the car and slammed the door shut. He smoothed down his clothes and ran his hand through his hair to straighten out what Sean had ruffled.

Sean had never liked guns, but now he carried one with him wherever he went. It was tucked into the back of his pants, hidden by his jacket, and he gratefully noticed that the club didn’t have a metal detector.

The noise and lights in the club were driving Nick crazy, but through it all he was sure they were in the right place. He put one hand on Sean's arm to make sure he stayed close then started looking around carefully.

Sean felt Nick’s hand on his arm and rubbed up next to him. Nick so seldom touched him in public, it must mean that he was nervous. “Is he here, Nick?”

"He's somewhere here I'm sure," Nick said looking around. "Once we find him he'll follow. Just make sure you play along with me. We get him to the bar on holy ground and kill him."

“I’m the hunter now,” Sean reminded his lover quietly. “When the action starts, I need to know you’re safe.”

"Right now you're a treat I'm bringing him," Nick said, still scanning the room. "Once we're over there you can play hunter."

“Yeah, okay,” Sean answered. Even though he had gotten better and more knowledgeable at hunting vampires, Nick was the one who still planned everything.

Suddenly, Nick saw him and started moving, a tight, almost painful, grip on Sean's arm. He'd only gotten halfway across the room when the one they were hunting started coming toward them. Nick leered and shook Sean by the arm before heading back to the entrance of the club and outside.

Sean looked up at the man hiding a beast coming towards him and then snapped his eyes back down. Forsaken could only be killed in sunlight or on holy ground. He followed Nick close, having trust in his plans.

Nick made sure to jerk on Sean's arm a few times, almost pulling him off his feet. He could feel the other Forsaken following and getting even closer. Once inside the club he looked for a secluded corner. He wanted to keep the kill as hidden as possible, but they were probably going to have a to make a quick exit regardless.

“I love you, Nick,” Sean whispered to Nick. This might be the last time he ever got to tell him that. The most important thing was to make sure he killed Nick’s Forsaken, even if he died in the process.

"So, another one tracks me down," the other Forsaken growled out. "The treat is a nice touch but I don't need you following me around. This isn't some vampire movie and I don't help out those I create. Say what you have to say then leave my town." He reached out to pull Sean his way.

“Your curse dies with you,” Nick hissed.

Sean pulled out his gun when Nick's statement caused a moment of surprise. Pressing it against the other man's temple he squeezed. He watched the Forsaken's brain explode and splatter against the wall.

Sean didn’t waste a second. You couldn’t when you were dealing with Forsaken. He pulled out a surgically sharp metal stake he kept by his gun and plunged it into the Forsaken’s chest.

Nick shuddered and almost collapsed. "It's done," he croaked out. "I have to get out of here, right now."

This Forsaken must have been too cocky to let them get that close. It had been too easy, but sometimes, life wasn’t a complete mockery of a bad horror movie... Sometimes people… things died without a fight. Sometimes things had to go right for them. Sean was by Nick’s side in an instant, supporting his body and pulling him out of the now chaotic club.

"Sleep, food... food, sleep…" Nick was muttering over and over like he couldn't decide what to do first. He stopped talking to straighten up against Sean for a second. "Aspirin. Need aspirin first."

Sean pulled Nick to the car and deposited him into the passenger seat. He couldn’t help it when he leaned over and gave Nick a rushed kiss on the forehead. “It’s over, Nicky.”

 

It was late the next morning when Nick finally started to wake up. He'd eaten a huge meal and fallen asleep the night before, but Sean had hardly slept. He knew they needed to put some distance between Austin and themselves. It would not be easy trying to explain away the killing in the club if anyone had seen them. At least the body would have destroyed itself so there would be no hard evidence. When Sean had finally gotten up, he'd sat on the edge of the bed watching Nick sleep. "Hey, finally waking up?" he asked when Nick blinked his eyes.

“My head fucking hurts,” Nick groaned, his hand running through his hair.

Sean leaned down for a quick kiss. "It's probably just the after effects off getting rid of the bastard. I know you're not feeling too great, but we need to get out of here... I don't want to answer any questions if anyone saw us," Sean said after the kiss. "You up to traveling after you shower?"

“You kissed me,” Nick said softly. They’d been together over four months now and Nick had never let Sean kiss him on the lips. It was for both of their protection. It protected Sean from the virus and it protected Nick from letting Sean get too close.

"Yeah," Sean said with a goofy grin. "It's safe now. We're safe and we don't have to worry about infections anymore."

Nick wanted to snap at him, but Sean looked happy. His eyes didn’t have that haunted look anymore. “I need a shower,” Nick blurted out.

"There are clothes in there for you," Sean said. "I packed everything else so we're ready to go. I figured we could get some food on the way out of town."

"It's only six o'clock, the sun will be out and we can't…" Nick said and then cut himself off. He could go out into the sun again.

"Yeah, it's nice isn't it? I'm looking forward to spending time in the sun. Now go shower and I'll check us out. I really don't want to stay around here any longer then we have to," Sean said, pushing Nick toward the bathroom.

Nick’s head was spinning and he just went through the automatic routine of showering. Nick hadn’t actually thought he’d be fully human again. The blood lust wasn’t nagging constantly in the back of his mind. He thought Sean was acting all goofy and really, Sean was a Nick’s biggest worry right now. If Nick were smart, he’d ditch Sean again and let him go back to his pretty life back in LA. Nick didn’t have a life to go back to.

Sean was pacing back and forth in front of the bathroom when Nick came out. "We're all checked out and the car's packed," he said, grabbing Nick's dirty boxers and tossing them in a bag. "Where do you want to eat? Fast food would be best so we can get out of town, but if you really want to stop someplace fancier we can do that."

“Where are we going?” Nick asked nonchalantly. He’d always been the one to decide where they were going to chase after the Forsaken, but now his Forsaken was dead.

"To see my sister like we talked about. She wants to meet you and it will be a safe place to decide what we want to do next, and to get used to living like normal again," Sean said. "We can take our time getting there and no more driving at night or anything... Once we're there we can think about work, where we want to live, and stuff."

“Yeah, stuff,” Nick mumbled. “I just wanna get in the car and drive. When we’re away from this shit hole, I want to stop for a big breakfast. I want lots of grease.”

"Denny's it is," Sean said as he slipped into the driver's seat and started the car. "I'm looking forward to seeing if you eat as much today as you did last night. That was truly impressive."

“Just an old habit,” Nick shrugged his shoulders, slouching into the chair. “Spent a lot of time in a dinner when I was a kid.”

 

"All full now?" Sean asked as they headed out of Denny's a few hours later. He'd watched Nick pack away two full breakfasts while he worked his way through one. At Nick's sheepish grin in response, Sean grabbed his hand and grinned back.

“Damn it, Sean,” Nick hissed and pulled his hand back. “We’re in public!”

"So?" Sean said with an annoyed look as he let Nick's hand go and hurried to the car. He waited until Nick was inside before he started talking again. "What's your problem? I was good enough when you were desperate but now that you're normal again you want to get rid of me?"

“We never acted like that before,” Nick shot back... “Why are you acting so different all of a sudden?”

"I thought we didn't touch because of the virus. I thought that now things could be different. Look I don't want to talk about this right now," Sean said. "Just. I don't know, watch the scenery or something."

 

“A bed and breakfast?” Nick starred in disbelief at the sign that read ‘Snooze n’ Munch B&B’.

Sean tapped the steering wheel nervously. It had sounded like a good idea in his head. He’d booked it while Nick was sleeping that first night after the fight. Sean hadn’t been able to sleep, so he’d gotten out the yellow pages and looked over places on the route to his sister’s place.

“I know how much you hate cheap motels,” Sean said uncertainly.

"There's a difference between a nice hotel and a fucking romantic getaway," Nick snapped. "They're probably full anyway. We could just go get a couple of rooms a Holiday Inn."

“I called ahead and made reservations,” Sean admitted, only wincing slightly at Nick’s comment. “It looks nice and I bet the food is good.”

"Hell, you didn't register us as a couple did you?" Nick asked as he got out of the car. He was too tired to really fight any place with a bed. He wasn't happy about it though...

“I just registered it under my name,” Sean answered, walking behind Nick a few feet. “We could go to a Holiday Inn if you wanted to, but you didn’t really want two rooms, did you?”

"Why not. It's not like everyone needs to be thinking we're together. Plus, we've been together almost non-stop for months. Some time apart might not be a bad thing you know," Nick said. "To tired to try to get my own room now though. Lets just get some sleep and get back on the road."

“I’ll ask if they have a second room available,” Sean mumbled as he walked in after Nick. He made sure to put enough room between them that anyone would be hard pressed to know they were together.

"Great, so they can think were a couple who had a fight. Just get the room and we can get some sleep. Why do things have to get all complicated now, Sean. It's all over, you know. No reason for you to get all weird now."

“Sorry, Nick,” Sean mumbled and then watched up to the desk. He repeated his last name to the woman, not meeting her eyes.

The receptionist looked like she was someone's grandmother, but she still grinned at the two of them as she passed the keys over. "You boys have fun, but remember there are other guests here and the rooms aren't as soundproofed as hotel," she said.

“We’re not like that,” Nick said, grabbing the keys from her. “Just don’t have the budget to get two rooms.”

"Honey, I don't care what you boys do, as long as it's quiet. When two cute boys like you show up after reserving a single it's pretty obvious. Don't worry, your boyfriend checked to made sure that was okay here," she said.

Sean blushed when she said that and pressed his hand against Nick’s back, before pulling it back sharply, not wanting Nick to snap at him. “Can we rest now? Please, Nick?”

Nick grabbed the bag and stomped up the stairs. Once he was in the room he stripped down to his boxers and grabbed a blanket off the bed. "Night," he mumbled as he started to try to get comfortable on the couch.

“Take the bed, Nick,” Sean said quietly, still standing in the middle of the room. The lady had been right and it was romantic like she’d promised. It had a large, king-sized poster bed. He’d asked for the biggest bed they had, thinking it would be a nice change after sharing small doubles mattresses.

"You're money, your hotel. I've mooched off you enough. The couch is fine for me," Nick answered without moving.

Sean didn’t argue, but he wasn’t going to sleep in the bed he’d thought would be the start of something new. Instead, he settled in a chair next to the bed, still fully clothed. The light was still on and neither one was moving or saying anything. After what seemed like hours of awkward silence, Sean blurted out, "This is stupid. The bed's big enough for both of us even if you don't want to be near me."

Nick flipped over on the couch to glared at Sean. “Is the concept of space beyond your comprehension? Why are you being so fucking needy right now?”

"I'm not being needy. I just thought now that you were cured you'd want to do some of the stuff we couldn't before. I didn't realize you were more embarrassed of me then you were of the disease," Sean said as he started to undress. "Just come to bed. I'll even leave my boxers on if it makes you feel better."

Nick sat up on the couch. “You think just because we’re not in danger of disease anymore, we’re safe? You didn’t hear the comments from the general office assholes of the motels we stayed at. Why do you think I always dropped off the keys? I was protecting you Sean.”

"I don't need to be protected. I think you just have a complex about us anyway. Even the little old lady downstairs didn't care about us. It's not like she's going to come after us."

Nick bolted off of the couch and stomped over to stand in front of Sean. “You need protecting, Sean. You always will. That’s why you need me.”

"Of course I need you, but not just for protection. I just wanted to do something nice for us you know. I want people to know we're together," Sean said. He had paused in his undressing when Nick got up and was standing there with his jeans half unbuttoned...

“I need you to, Sean,” Nick said and started to rub his own cock through the outside of his pants. He knew he could get Sean to do anything for him and it was a heady aphrodisiac when Sean started to look so desperate. Nick needed Sean desperate. Nick wanted Sean to always come looking for him.

"So you'll come to bed now?" Sean asked. He was still keeping his distance, unsure of Nick's mood after the way he'd been acting.

“Bed yeah, but not for sleeping,” Nick growled softly... He slowly started to undo the rest of the fly buttons.

"Okay," Sean said slowly. He knew they should be talking about what was really going on between them, or maybe just what Nick expected. He couldn't say no though, and if Nick wanted to be with him tonight he wasn't going to ruin it by pursuing an argument...

“Get the stuff, Sean,” Nick demanded as he pulled off his pants.

"It's on the nightstand. I brought condoms too, in case you still wanted to use them, but after the blood drinking I don't think there's anything new we could catch from each other," Sean said. He finished undressing quickly, and slipped into bed. For some reason he was feeling embarrassed just waiting for Nick.

Nick walked to the side of the bed that Sean was on and started to play with comforter. “This place is nice,” he said. His hand moved to start and massage Sean’s thigh through the fabric.

"I thought it would be kinda normal after everything, and I wanted it nice. It's kinda our first time you know, now that everything's taken care of," Sean said. He was still waiting for Nick to take the lead so he arched into the touch, but kept his hands to himself.

Nick climbed onto the bed and straddled Sean’s midsection. He leaned in close and whispered, “I’m all better now, Sean. I’m not weak anymore and you don’t have to worry about anything anymore.”

"I know. I knew we'd make it," Sean mumbled back. He hesitantly pulled Nick down into a kiss.

Nick got into the kiss, taking it over and pushing his tongue into Sean’s mouth. His hands came up and held Sean’s held still as he deepened the kiss further. Things were always intense between them. They were always bickering back and forth, but it seemed that when they were arguing the most they ended up have sex.

Sean moaned back into the kiss and let Nick take charge. His hands were roaming all over Nick's back and he was pushing up against him.

Nick pulled away, panting and looking down at Sean. “Do you want me?”

"You shouldn't have to me ask that," Sean answered. "If anything I should be asking you after the way you've been acting."

Nick reached out and grasped Sean’s chin, locking their eyes. “How have I been acting, Sean? Have I been acting like a fag? Because that’s not me, baby, that’s all you.”

"You've been acting like an asshole. I'm just trying to be nice and you have to make it a fight," Sean answered.

“Your cheeks flush so nice when you get pissy,” Nick commented, now running his fingers over Sean’s flushed cheeks. He loved to know that he could keep pushing his lover emotionally and Sean wouldn’t leave him.

Sean knew Nick was just trying to annoying him so he kept silent. They could argue after sex. He closed his eyes and let Nick's fingers move over his face.

Nick leaned over and started to nuzzle Sean’s neck. “You have no idea how hard it was not to kill you,” he whispered against the skin.

A few small sighs made their way through Sean's decision to stay quiet, but other then that he ignored Nick's comment. He was enjoying what Nick was doing too much to worry about whatever he was saying.

“The bloodlust was almost overpowering…” Nick said, sucking hard enough to leave a large hickey on Sean’s neck. “But I couldn’t give in. Needed you.”

Sean felt his face break into a smile. Hearing things like that was what made it worth putting up with Nick's snits. He rubbed up against him slightly to show his appreciation...

Nick pushed the comforter down, to get at Sean’s body. It was like rediscovering him, now that he didn’t have to worry about transferring the virus anymore. He started to lick the faint white lines that marked Sean’s chest.

"All yours like always," Sean moaned. The feel of Nick's mouth where the cuts had been was bringing back memories off all the times Nick had fed from him. When he'd needed him just to make it to the next day.

“I don’t know much,” Nick whispered as he bit down on Sean’s nipple. “But I know you belong to me.” He didn’t know why he acted the way he did. Sometimes he hated himself and even Sean.

"We belong to each other," Sean said between moans. The bite on his nipple combined with Nick moving over him was pushing him to the edge already. "I want you tonight. I mean I want you in me, you know."

“Yeah, I know,” Nick grunted, moving down to kneel between Sean’s legs. “You always do.”

Sean's hands made their way into Nick's hair without conscious thought when he first felt breath ghosting across his dick. It was cute how Nick was always almost embarrassed to be the one getting to fuck. He always made sure Sean was having a good time before he got too far along and that meant a blowjob, this time without a condom in sight.

Nick nipped at the inside of Sean’s thigh, leaving another hickey there. Sean had been a virgin with men before Nick. He was the only man who had ever sucked his cock or fucked him. Sean had belonged to Nick from that very first moment.

"Fuck, stop teasing," Sean moaned.

Nick should have demanded that Sean not tell him what to do, but he didn’t. Sean was all sweet and hard for him. He could smell Sean’s cock and wanted to taste him for the first time. Leaning over, Nick took Sean’s cock into his mouth.

It felt good, better then Sean had imagined all the times they'd done this when they had to use a condom. Feeling Nick's tongue tracing the underside of his cock with nothing in-between was perfect.

Nick kept sucking Sean, carefully monitoring his reactions. He waiting until Sean was just on the edge of cumming and then pulled away, licking his lips. “Not yet. Now I fuck you.”

Sean's whine of disappointment at the loss of sensation quickly turned into an approving groan as the words sunk in. He spread his legs apart a little more in wordless encouragement.

Nick leaned over and grabbed the lube, squirting some onto his fingers. He worked one finger into Sean quickly, noting how different it felt without rubber gloves on.

"Don't need much. You can go faster," Sean moaned as he rocked himself on Nick's fingers.

“I could, but I won’t,” Nick answered with a scowl. Sean was sometimes so anxious for it that he could hurt himself. Nick made a point of stretching out Sean quickly but thoroughly. He liked the feeling of skin against skin and teased Sean just to hear him moan.

After a few more minutes of listening to Sean moan, Nick decided he'd waited long enough. He'd already lubed himself up while he was stretching Sean so it was just a matter of shifting positions. He teased Sean's hole for a minute before starting to push in with some moans of his own.

Sean loved the feeling of skin against skin as Nick slid into him. He noticed that Nick was much more vocal now, rather than the previous reserve he'd had during sex. This was the first time he’d actually seen Nick let go.

"God, Sean, it feels a hell of a lot better like this," Nick grunted out. He couldn't believe now much different it felt to do this without a condom. "Does it feel better for you, too?"

“Yeah, yeah… it does,” Sean answered.

Nick knew he wasn't going to last long, so he started playing with Sean's cock. "Didn't realize it would be so good like this. Maybe you had a good idea after all."

“You need me, Nick,” Sean moaned. It was as close to saying, ‘You love me, Nick’ as he could get.

Nick was too far gone to argue even if he'd wanted to. He just groaned as he sped up. "Fuck, good, gonna cum," he said as he slammed into Sean a few more times.

Nick’s hand tightened on Sean’s cock as he came, pushing him over the edge as well. He called out Nick’s name as he came, spurting into his lover’s hand. Nick pulled out and collapsed on his back next to Sean, still panting. One hand was blindly reaching around, trying to find a towel or something to use to clean up.

Sean grabbed Nick’s hand, pulling it to his mouth and started to lick his own cum off of Nick’s hand. Very soon he wanted to suck Nick’s cock until he came. He wanted to taste and feel Nick every way possible.

"You have too much energy. Just wanna get semi-clean and sleep," Nick said hopefully. He realized he still needed more recovery then he'd thought. One quick fuck had totally exhausted him.

“Stay here then,” Sean said, already sitting up in the bed. “I’ll clean you up.”

"Okay, then we sleep right?" Nick asked. His eyes were already closed and his breathing was slowing down.

Sean kissed Nick before he got up and got a cloth from the bathroom. He washed Nick carefully and almost reverently. He couldn’t get enough of touching Nick. Nick might not be perfect, but he was everything to Sean.


End file.
